


In My Head

by Skiinonskiin



Category: Queens of the Stone Age
Genre: Bisexual! JHo, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Dreams, qotsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiinonskiin/pseuds/Skiinonskiin
Summary: A sex dream and a happy awakening.





	In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Because a bisexual Joshua is twice the fun.

The first thing I register is heat. Warmth, pressure, wetness. The color red, sheets, on a bed. Skin. Hands. A body under me, naked, tits, hips that I fit between so perfectly, long hair... and yet I can't make out a face. I think at first that perhaps it's just hidden under her hair, but when I try to smooth it away to see, everything just feels weird and fuzzy, and I can't remember what I've seen, if anything.   


This is definitely a dream, and I know it is. Unless I've managed to pick up a groupie with no face.   


Dream or not, everything _feels_ so very real, and I have this ready and willing anonymous subject splayed before me, begging for me to do with her what I will. It would be a waste not to take the opportunity when presented with such a vivid lucid dream. Leaning down, tentatively, I run my tongue from her collarbone to the middle of her neck and then bite down, slowly, worrying the flesh between my teeth and sucking. She gasps and laces her fingers through my hair, and I swear I can really feel her nails on my scalp. I release the skin, running my tongue in a circle one more time, feeling the marks of my own teeth. That will bruise. I _want_ it to bruise. If she visits my subconscious again, I expect to see that.  


I work my way down her neck this way before reaching her chest. One of my hands grips her hip roughly, pressing her down, and the other I wrap firmly around her throat as I take a nipple into my mouth, blowing hot air against it first, then biting down lightly, teasing it with my tongue. She whimpers and her hands fly up to her throat, not to tear my grip away, but to press my fingers in tighter. Good. My fantasy, my rules. Giving the other nipple the same treatment, I tighten around her neck once more for good measure- _You may be my imagination anyway, but you'd better still know you're mine_ \- and then let go, my hand wandering down to squeeze the curve of her breast.   


But I can't stop here. The throbbing in my head and my chest and my dick drives me further southward. The only thing that matters to me right now is how many of the tattoos on my fingers I can make disappear inside of her. I slide down her body and plant both hands firmly on her thighs, holding them open. Kissing and biting my way up her inner thigh, I finally reach my destination with my tongue. Licking hungrily in long strokes at first, then short flicks, I draw folds of flesh into my mouth and suck before releasing them and turn my attention to her clit, circling it teasingly with a stiffened tongue. She's started shaking and I grip her thighs tighter now as I feel her trembling knees lock behind my head. Alternating my tongue expertly between hard and soft rhythmic strokes and sucking, she's arching her back and coming for me soon, and I keep my tongue pressed against her through the waves of her orgasm. Removing my mouth and rubbing the back of my knuckles lightly against her clit as she comes down, I ease the middle finger of my other hand into her. _Baby, if you think one's all you're getting, you're in the wrong dream_. I rest my cheek against the inside of her thigh, slick with sweat and with herself as I work my finger in and out, adding a second, swearing to god once again that the hand I can feel pulling my hair must be real. Sitting up suddenly, I hunch over her for a better angle, fingering her hard and deep, her nails ripping at my back. She's so small compared to me that I feel like I could destroy her, break her in half at any given moment.   


I withdraw my fingers from her once she's started shaking again and slip them into my mouth, making a show of licking them clean. And now, finally, _finally_ , I give myself the permission to truly claim my prize. And, jesus christ, when I push myself inside her all at once, she feels so good, tight and hot and slick around me, every inch. My eyes roll back in my head and I press down into her hips until my thumbs feel bone, holding her as close to me as possible as I fuck her. I can't help the sounds that escape my mouth anymore; whether in dreams or while awake, it makes no difference. When I'm fucking, you know exactly how I'm feeling- what I want, when and how I want it, what you're doing to me, and oh my _god_ , I am well past the point of restraint and self-control. I'm holding her down under the full weight of my body now, slamming my hips into her, growling through clenched teeth with every fiber of my being screaming for release. My vision starts to go black around the edges and my thrusts become more erratic and I can feel myself unraveling, so close, _so god damn close_ to coming-   


I wake with a start and a gasp, sticking to the sheets, breathing hard and blinking into the light streaming through the hotel curtains. Disoriented and painfully aware of my now very real, very needy erection, I barely register the chuckle coming from next to me until the fog has cleared from my brain.   


"Quite some dream you were having," the chuckling voice says. I turn my head on the pillow and see eyes watching me with dark amusement through strands of black and white sleep-tossed hair. Grounded firmly back in reality now, I run my tongue over my lips and grin.   


"Yeah," I drawl, "it could have been about thirty seconds longer to let me fucking finish, but it was a good one."   


"Hmm. I gathered from the moaning. About anyone in particular?"   


"Nobody. Or, I guess, just **a** body. Couldn't see a face, you know how dreams are. It was a girl, though," I laugh.   


"Oh?" Troy grins and leans in closer, nuzzling his nose against the side of my neck. His hand has snaked down my body and traces the outline of my cock straining against my boxers under the sheets, drawing a long, low moan from me. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, then, but there's no girls in this bed, big boy." He fully grabs me now and continues, his breath hot against my Adam's apple, "But I can certainly help you fucking finish, if that's what you want."   


In a blink, I've flipped him over and pinned him down, holding him in place firmly with my hips and my hardness against his own. My fingers fist possessively into his hair and I bring my forehead down to meet his, laughing low and close into his ear.   


"Oh, you haven't ever disappointed me yet, baby," I purr.


End file.
